Wait, This Is Our Last Year?
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: <html><head></head>Moments from the Marauders seventh year at Hogwarts starting with a very important Hogsmeade visit... Jily with a side of Fralice</html>
1. A Very Important Date

James couldn't believe it. She had actually said yes. He was going on a date with Lily Evans.

Everything was going perfectly. He ironed a shirt, polished his shoes and even his hair seemed a little more tameable.

He stood in the entrance to the Great Hall at ten to eleven with a smile on his face.

"Prongs!" Sirius called from inside the Great Hall. "Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?!"

"Nah! I'm alright thanks!"

When he turned back around to face the stairs his breath caught in his throat.

Lily was stood there with a grin on her face. She was dressed in a long sleeved white lace top and a deep maroon skirt. Her long legs were covered by white tights and bunched up maroon socks tucked into black combat boots. She held a green army jacket and a matching maroon scarf.

James walked over to where she stood on the bottom step. "You look gorgeous." He smiled and tucked a long red curl behind her ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She winked, taking his hand as he helped her down the last step. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could wander and then grab some lunch with a butterbeer?" James asked uncertainly, helping Lily into her coat and scarf before lacing his fingers through hers as they started down the long path.

"Sounds good." She tugged on his hand as he headed towards the carriages. "I was hoping we could walk, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course."

"You know James, I'm really glad you asked me here."

"I'm glad you finally accepted."

"Yeah, well. I guess I just realised that I liked you all along. I was just waiting for you to match me on an intellectual level." She giggled, winking.

"Oh, you'll pay for that."

Lily laughed and started off down the path her scarf and hair blowing behind her. James slowed for a moment, just watching her, she was so beautiful.

He soon came back to reality and ran quickly after her. His long legs soon caught her up and he caught her around the waist, spinning her around.

Her laugh radiated and filled James' brain.

"James! Put me down!"

He complied but kept his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"James, I really am glad you asked me here." Slowly she rose onto her tiptoes, her hand coming to his cheek.

James realised where she was going and leant down to meet her lips, sighing contently as they did. She tasted like cinnamon and tea and her scent was… It was just Lily and it was wonderful. James never wanted to stop.

However, the need for air soon overcame them and they parted. Lily giggled slightly, a blush overcoming her cheeks.

"How are you so sexy and so adorable at the same time?" James asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She blushed deeper and smiled slightly.

"Lily? Will you be my girlfriend?" He raised his eyebrows and Lily smiled. He was so cute and so nervous.

"Yes."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He leant down and pecked her lips lightly.

"Now come on, Hogsmeade won't wait for us." She smiled, stepping back and taking his hand.

"You're right. Where do you want to go?" They started walking and James swung his arm around Lily, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Anywhere but Madame Puddifoot's. Ugh." She shuddered and James laughed.

"The Three Broomsticks it is."

They reached the small village and headed into the pub, finding a small table by the fire. They removed their coats and sat down, moving along the bench to be closer together.

"Right, what would you like?" James went to stand.

"A butterbeer, I'll give you some money later."

"No you won't."

Before she could protest, James walked up to the counter and ordered two butterbeers.

"You finally got her then?" Rosmerta asked as she slid the drinks over the counter.

"Yeah finally. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Yes she is and you should get back over there."

The boy smiled and took the drinks, hurrying over to the beautiful red head in the corner. She smiled as he sat down, gratefully accepting the drink from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Yes, thank you for the drink." She replied, taking a sip.

The door of the pub opened and Sirius came striding through, a camera in hand. He looked around and headed straight for their table.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" James exclaimed, slamming his head on the table while Lily giggled.

"Hey lovebirds, smile! It's for the yearbook."

"Do we even have a yearbook?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No and even if we did, I doubt Sirius would be on the committee." James replied.

"Actually, Marlene McKinnon and her other Ravenclaw buddies convinced Dumbledore to let us have one and I told them I'd get them a few pictures so fuck you guys." Sirius replied. "Now, cheese!"

"Ugh fine." James said, moving closer to Lily.

She smiled at the camera and as Sirius took the picture, James lent in and kissed her cheek, making her burst out laughing.

"Thanks guys. You know what? Here, take some more while you're around." He left the pub with a wink, leaving the camera on the table.

The couple finished their drinks before leaving the pub as well, taking the camera with them.

"Oh! Come on, I know the coolest place!" Lily exclaimed, leading James through the trees that surrounded the small village. On the other side there was a large expanse of space with a small hill in the middle. "Isn't it pretty? I come here all the time, especially in the snow."

"It's beautiful."

Lily rolled her eyes when she realised he was gazing at her. "You are such a cheese ball."

"I know, go." He pushed her slightly, holding up the camera when she looked at him oddly.

With a giggle, she ran into the open space, twirling around and James took a few pictures, smiling at how carefree she was.

After a while, they decided to head back up to the castle as it was getting towards Hogsmeade's curfew.

Entering the Heads Dorm, Lily ran and jumped onto the sofa. "Come sit." She smiled.

"Where? There seems to be an abundance of teenaged girl on my sofa." James replied, hovering above her.

"Well I could always leave."

"Oh no you don't." With that, James scooped her into his arms and jumped over the back of the sofa, placing her on his lap. "You're so small, Evans."

"I can still beat you up." She replied, smiling as he began kissing along her arms which were interlocked behind his neck.

"But I can pick you up."

"Don't you dare, Potter." She smirked. "There's been enough of that today."

"Okay, okay."

"I want hot chocolate." Lily stated after they'd been sat there for a while.

"Erm…"

"And cinnamon."

"Well that's explainable, you and I are both fully aware that you have slight, well actually major, cinnamon addiction." James replied, his face buried in her hair.

"It just tastes so good and it smells good too, what's not to like?" Lily defended, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing love, in fact it's a scent I have come to associate with you."

"Oh really?"

"Well how can I not? You have two very distinctive smells. Your hair smells like strawberries…" He paused to sniff her curls.

"Ah well that's what strawberry shampoo will do."

"Shh Evans," He placed his hand over her mouth and she chuckled, looking at him. "And then there's cinnamon. You smell like cinnamon. I have a feeling it's something to do with the constant exposure to it."

He removed his hand and she smiled. "You're a sap."

"I know but now I'm your sap."

"Oh what have I got myself into?"

"Only Merlin knows."

"Come on you, it's almost time for dinner and those stairs may decide not to let us down for half an hour again."

James laughed as he remembered last week and how bored they'd been waiting for the staircase to swing towards them.

He took her hand in his and they wandered down towards the Great Hall, ignoring the looks everyone was giving them.

"Lily Marie Rose Evans!"

Lily turned her head sharply towards the sound of her full name to see her best friend barrelling towards her.

"Whoa Alice! What's up?" The redhead stated nonchalantly.

"The fucking ceiling! Now why the fuck did you not tell me that you were dating James Potter?!" Alice exclaimed, causing a few of the first years around them to scurry away.

Lily had never been gladder to see Frank strolling towards them from the opposite direction. "Whoa babe, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He asked when he arrived, draping an arm over her shoulder.

She smiled and leant in towards him. "No but I do kiss someone." She stood on her toes and pecked his lips before pushing him away slightly. "Now go away so I can yell at Lily."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek before turning to Lily. "Sorry, I tried."

"I appreciate the effort and Alice, this…" She gestured to her hand entwined with James'. "Is a new development."

Alice seemed to calculate the situation for a second before nodding and grabbing Frank's hand, skipping towards the table with him in tow.

"Your friends are weird." James noted as they followed in the other couple's footsteps.

Lily laughed. "Oh yeah, because your friends are the epitome of normal."

"I take offense to that Evans!" Sirius exclaimed from his seat at the table.

"Oh yeah? Do you even know what epitome means Padfoot?" Remus asked as everyone sat down.

"Well, no but I can tell from tone of voice that it wasn't positive."

Everyone laughed and began to eat. Around five minutes later, Sirius threw his cutlery down causing everyone to jump.

"Fucking hell Sirius!" Alice exclaimed, dropping her own knife and fork in surprise.

"Watch your language Miss Prewett there are 11 year olds around." Professor McGonagall chastised as she walked past.

"Sorry Professor, so Sirius what is so important that you needed to give us all a heart attack?" Alice asked, looking back towards her friends.

"You guys don't have nicknames!" He gestured to Lily, Alice and Frank. "Let's think ours are based off our ani…"

Remus threw his hand over Sirius' mouth to stop him.

"They're based off your patronuses aren't they? You were going to say animal patronuses right Sirius?" Lily jumped in, knowing that Alice was not aware of the Marauders' full moon adventures.

"That's right Lily. Mine's a stag so you know Prongs." James continued, mouthing thank you to the redhead as he demonstrated the antlers of a stag.

"Mine's a wolf so Moony." Remus contributed, before staring back down at his plate.

"Rat so Wormtail." Peter spoke up, smiling slightly.

"Dog so Padfoot. What are your patronuses?" Sirius asked, leaning in excitedly.

"Well mine's a doe." Lily quipped up, furrowing her eyebrows as Remus gasped. "What?"

"Lily, you know patronuses are a reflection of your soul." The werewolf stated, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"Yes, so?" Lily replied, smiling as James tugged her slightly closer to him.

"Well, if your patronuses match, it shows you're soul mates. For example a lion and a lioness or…"

"A stag and a doe." James finished, looking down at Lily and smirked. "Well it seems you're stuck with me."

"God darn it!" Lily laughed and leant her head on his shoulder, smiling as his hand came around her shoulder.

"Flower!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed and everyone turned to look at him.

"Pardon Padfoot?" James asked.

"Flower, that's Lily's nickname. I know that it's not from her patronus but it makes sense because lilies are flowers and her name's Lily." Sirius explained, bouncing in his seat out of excitement.

"I like it." Lily smiled and snuggled in closer to James.


	2. Christmas Plans

"Okay so, I have decided, as the blatantly best member of our dorm that, seeing as it is our last year in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, that we should at least document some of it." Alice stated one night when all the girls were gathered in Lily's room.

"Hang on! Since when were you the best member of the dorm?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Since fourth year when Marlene got rather boring." Alice smiled. "HEY! Don't throw your shoes at me!"

"I am not boring!" Marlene retaliated.

"Whatever, anyways, I bought this!" Alice produced a camera from behind her back. "It's a muggle invention, enhanced with some magic so that it works here and now I can record you all."

She pressed the button and turned the camera on herself. "Welcome to Hogwarts. It is December 10th 1977 and we are in the Head Girl's dorm at Hogwarts – which is, well, I don't really know."

"It's in Scotland." Lily imputed, looking up from where she was sat painting Marlene's nails.

"No it's not, it's in Wales!" Hestia replied.

"Uh no, Scotland."

"Wales!"

"SCOTLAND!"

"WALES!"

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE! IT'S IN THE UK!" Alice shouted, silencing the argument. "Well, there goes trying to keep these clean."

The other three girls snorted and rolled their eyes.

"Yes because you would have managed that." Lily said, smiling.

"I don't swear that much!" Alice protested.

"I'm pretty sure fuck is your every other word." Marlene smiled sweetly.

"Oh fuck off." Alice looked at her friends and they all burst out laughing. "Okay so maybe it is."

"Turn that thing off." Marlene said. "Film the interesting things, not when we're sat here slobbing around."

"James might walk in any minute." Alice smiled and Lily rolled her eyes as the other girls perked up.

"Oh come on guys he knows you're here and why is he so interesting?"

"_He's_ not interesting but the two of you are adorable." Marlene squealed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"He knows you guys are here, why would he come in?"

"Why not, love?"

The girls turned towards the door giggling and Alice trained the camera on the teenaged boy who had just appeared.

"Oh no, out you go!" Lily exclaimed, standing to shove him out the door but only succeeded in having her hands caught by James'.

"Hmm, I don't think so." He smiled and pushed her back into the doorframe, a grin splitting across Lily's face as well. He leant down and captured her lips, dropping her hands to place his on her thighs.

Alice cleared her throat loudly. "Keep it PG guys, some of us aren't eighteen yet."

"Neither of them are eighteen." Hestia imputed, giggling slightly.

"Anyway, I came in to tell you that it's almost curfew so you better be heading back towards the tower." James smiled, pulling Lily into her bedroom to allow her friends to exit.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lily smiled as they left, smacking Alice on the butt as she left.

"See you tomorrow, sexy." Alice winked and Lily laughed, shouting down the stairs.

"I miss you already!" Lily laughed and turned away from the door, raising her eyebrows when she saw James. "Well, I'd say make yourself comfortable but I think you've already got that covered."

The raven haired boy was reclining on her bed, his hands tucked under his head and his sock-clad feet crossed. "Care to join me?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "That's rather presumptuous of you."

"Meh."

Lily laughed as she sat on the other side of her vast bed, settling so that she lay with her head on James' stomach.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" James asked, one of his hands streaming through her red curls.

"Well my sister won't want me so I guess I'll stay here, why?" Lily replied, sighing as she thought of her parents who had died that summer in a death eater attack.

"I got a letter from my parents today and they invited you to our house for Christmas." He said, turning her face to look at him, smirking slightly as her eyes widened.

"For the entire holiday?" She asked, sitting up on her knees.

"Yeah, although I have to warn you, my sister is insane so we may have to escape at some points." He smiled, thinking of his family.

"You never told me you have a sister." Lily interjected, glad of the turn of conversation.

"Didn't I? Oh, well her name's Ellie and she's seven. She's freaking adorable but absolutely crazy. I think it's Sirius' influence. Here. Accio picture." A photo frame came zooming through the bathroom door and into James' hands. He passed it to Lily and she smiled. The image showed a small red headed girl in a ballet uniform standing in an arabesque.

"She's adorable, she dances?" Lily asked, handing the picture back to James who sent it zooming back to his room.

"I thought you'd pick up on that." He grinned, knowing from Lily's stories that she danced as much as she could, it having made up a huge part of her childhood. "Anyway, Christmas?"

"I'd love to come." She smiled and he grinned, drawing her close to kiss her lips.

"Thank you." He smiled and she grinned.

"Let's get some sleep, last day tomorrow."


	3. Welcome to Potter Manor

The next few days flew by in a flash of meaningless lessons and reminders to revise over the Christmas break, a sentiment that was dutifully ignored by the Gryffindor seventh years.

"Seriously?" Alice questioned as they boarded the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade after having been reminded once again by McGonagall on the platform. "Does she seriously expect us to fucking revise over Christmas? The woman's insane."

Sirius pouted as they sat down in a compartment.

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked, leaning his head against the window.

"She said seriously loads but there was no way to work in a joke." He pouted and everyone laughed, settling into their seats.

"So am I going to lose my mind at your house? How much is there to do in your great airy mansion?" Lily joked, leaning her head on James' shoulder.

"Well there's two pools, indoor and outdoor. The games room and of course, the Quidditch pitch." Sirius smiled, lying across Remus' lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" The werewolf asked, pushing his friend off.

"Alice is doing it to Frank!" The dog defended causing everyone to laugh and roll their eyes at how stupid he could be.

Remus checked his watch and stood up, nodding to Alice. "We should go patrol."

The girl sighed and left Frank, joining Remus at the door before turning to glare at Lily and James. "Why did we get this shift and not you two?"

"We make the rotas." Lily grinned, winking at her best friend.

The pair sighed and left the compartment, wandering down the hallway of the train.

"My house isn't that big." James commented, looking down at his girlfriend who raised an eyebrow.

"James, it's classified as a manor and I've seen pictures. It's around ten times the size of my house." Lily laughed, taking his hand when he blushed.

Everyone soon settled down. Lily went to sit next to Peter and discussed his plans for the holidays. Sirius had roped Frank into a conversation about Quidditch tactics for the next term and James had pulled out a book from his bag. Remus and Alice returned and joined Lily and Peter, discussing their break off school and how nice it was to escape from all the pressure.

"Hey babe, can you come here for a second?" James spoke up when they were nearing Kings Cross. Lily went to stand but stopped as Sirius got out of his seat and sauntered over to James, sitting down next to him. James let out a heavy sigh and looked at his best friend. "Lily, I meant Lily, Padfoot."

The boy pouted and stomped back to his seat causing everyone to chuckle. Lily stood and went to her boyfriend, smiling as he pulled her down onto his lap. "What do you want?" She asked, pulling a face as if she was disgusted.

James chuckled and brushed a curl out of her face. "Nothing, you just looked so pretty over there."

Lily smiled and kissed him quickly. "Sap."

"I can't be romantic?" He asked, tugging her closer.

"Not when you enter gag worthy territory." Lily chuckled, capturing his lips again to reassure him that she didn't mind at all.

The train pulled into Kings Cross and everyone began to leave; grabbing bags and shouting wishes of good will and merry Christmases.

The group grabbed their bags and said their goodbyes, Lily hugging Alice very tightly and promising to owl her lots.

"Mama P!" Sirius exclaimed loudly when he saw Mrs Potter and launched himself into her arms. She laughed and hugged him back, rolling her eyes at the boy. Mrs Potter was a short lady with dark red hair which was turning slightly grey.

"Hello Sirius." Once Sirius detached himself, she turned to James. "Hello darling, how are you?"

James smiled and hugged his mother, kissing her cheek. "I'm very good indeed."

"You must be Lily." She smiled, shocking the teenager when she hugged her. Lily smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Potter." She smiled, stepping back.

"Oh, she's delightful James. And call me Deborah dear, Mrs Potter is my mother-in-law." The woman shuddered and Lily laughed, following the group out into the main station. "James, you take Lily by side-along seeing as she's never been before."

James grinned and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, turning on the spot. They landed outside a huge manor house with a large bay window. Hanging out of the window was a small red headed girl with a grin on her face.

"James!" She shouted and the couple turned, looking at the little girl.

"Hey Ellie!" He grinned, waving at his sister. Lily smiled and waved at the girl too.

"She's pretty!" She exclaimed, pointing to Lily who smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, I know. Can we continue this at a normal decibel?" James shouted, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure!"

Lily almost screamed as Ellie jumped out of the window but James was quick with his wand and he levitated her down to the ground. With a grin, he looked at his girlfriend. "I told you, crazy."

Ellie grinned as she landed and ran into James' arms, giggling as he spun her off the floor. "I missed you!"

"I missed you more Elz." He placed her down and kissed her cheek, turning her towards Lily.

"Hi, I'm Lily." She smiled at the young girl who started talking at a million miles an hour.

"Oh my gosh, hi I'm Ellie. James has told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you! You're really pretty, like really pretty. I hate my hair, I wish it was curly like yours and I love your little plait. James said that you dance which is really cool because I dance too! Maybe we could do it together some time; that would be awesome!" She finished and took a really deep breath, wrapping her arms around Lily who chuckled and hugged Ellie back.

"It's nice to meet you Ellie. Thank you but I think your hair is very nice, it's so long! I would love to dance with you." She smiled as the little girl squealed, her arms still wrapped around her.

"Ellie." James prompted. "Let go."

"Oh right!" The seven year old exclaimed and released Lily, skipping into the house.

Lily smiled and turned to James. "Where's your mum and Sirius?"

"They probably apparated directly inside." He smiled, tugging her into his arms. "I wanted to give you a tour and that starts with outside."

Lily looked up at the house properly for the first time and her eyes widened. "Wow."

"Come on." He tugged her inside and toured her around the building. For the next hour, Lily was shown every room in the large house barring certain bedrooms because she didn't really need to see 17 guest rooms. They finished with the sitting room where everyone else had gathered.

"There you are!" Sirius grinned, tugging Lily's arm so she sat down next to him. "Welcome to Potter Manor."


End file.
